1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto now filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to remotely controlled sign displays and more particularly to a character module and associated operative mechanism therefore.
3. Description of Prior Art
Remotely controlled, automated signboards, particularly in their illuminated form, have been known for some time to display various visually imagery and with the advent of economical computer logic circuitry such signboards have become quite sophisticated in the displays which they present. This field of art for one reason or another has not effectively been extended into the area of highway informational signs. The instant invention seeks to make such an extension by providing a character module suitable for such purpose.
Display modules for remotely controlled signs may be grouped broadly into a first class comprising self-illuminated characters and a second class comprising character modules formed of reflective elements. The first class undoubtedly is better known and more extensively developed but is distinguished, quite essentially, from the second class not only in the matter of display but also in the essential nature of control circuitry necessary to accomplish the display. The instant invention provides a member in the second class of such devices.
A character module of the first class to be effective must, of necessity, have a darkened surrounding environ and this generally limits the effective use of such devices to places to times of general darkness. A highway sign ordinarily must be operative in both daylight and darkness and therefore rather essentially requires a reflective type module since this type of sign may be visual by reason of coloration during daylight and may be externally lighted during hours of darkness for visual display either by the lights of oncoming vehicles or some other ancillary sources. It also has been found that even in hours of darkness the self-illuminated character module is not nearly so legible as a relfective type module of similar geometry.
Various reflective character modules have heretofore become known though not so well known as the self-illuminated type. In general the prior art devices have been so complex as to make them costly and generally unreliable both as to maintenance and durability.
The instant invention is distinguished from the known reflective devices providing a very simple mechanical motion to change module elements from reflective to non-reflective states by simple half-circular rotation. The rotation is accomplished by two position motors for simplicity, accuracy and durability. The whole module is unitized in a sealed casement to lessen maintenance and aid longevity. The module is so designed as to provide appropriate element illumination either from auxiliarly sources or oncoming auto lights in times of darkness and it may be readily seen by daylight reflected from contrasting colors of elements and background during other times. The module is extremely dependable and maintenance free and its operation is almost completely reliable.